A Vida E A Morte De Melina Taylor
by daiele
Summary: Stella e Mac sofrem com a trágica perda da filha de nove anos de idade, Melina Taylor!
1. Chapter 1

Sinto Muito, mas infelizmente ela não resistiu a cirurgia!

Não podia acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

Sua Filha, tão pequena, isto não era justo!

O silencio era ensurdecedor!

Ela simplesmente deslizou-se ao chão branco e frio do hospital, a palidez em seu rosto era perceptível, de repente o seu mundo se tornou confuso, nada mais a sua volta fazia sentido, seu mundo acaba de desmoronar, nada mais será como antes, sua filha acaba de morrer, ela nunca mais poderá ver seu pequeno rostinho angelical, um enorme vazio acaba de se formar em seu coração e suas lágrimas de repente não são suficientes para tamanha a dor que ela sentia naquele momento.

**MAC**: Não, Não, Não, NÃOOOO! – Mac em lagrimas chutou uma das cadeiras do hospital.

Finalmente um soluço é solto de Stella, ela já não tinha mais controle de si própria, seu corpo tremia compulsivamente, se sentia vazia, na noite passada ela apenas dormiu abraçada a sua filhinha e hoje ela foi arrancada de sua vida, para sempre!

...

**Uma Hora E Meia Antes:**

Era para ser apenas mais um dia comum no parque, a babá de Melina, Gabriela, havia a levado ao parque como todos os dias depois de busca-la na escola... Ao chegarem ao parque Melina saí correndo para brincar no escorregador.

**Gabriela** - Melina! Não corra para longe! – avisa a babá, e a garotinha apenas acena em concordância.

Gabriela vai até um banquinho que havia por lá para aproveitar e ler o romance que havia ganhado de seu novo e romântico namorado.

Tudo estava normal, vez ou outra Gabriela olhava para Melina para checar se estava tudo bem, sorria ao ver o quão feliz Melina estava, ela sempre foi assim, alegre e espontânea

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BANG!**

Um barulho é escutado...Era alto e assustou a todos que estavam no parque... Os olhos de Gabriela se ampliam em choque, reconhecia este barulho, estava havendo um tiroteio em pleno Central Park.

Ela em meio a varias pessoas correndo, sai a procura Melina desesperadamente...

De repente ela a avista perto do escorregador, mas havia algo de errado, pois o corpo de Melina jazia no chão e em baixo de si havia uma pequena poça de sangue se formando ao seu redor.

**Gabriela** - Oh Meu Deus! Mel! – ela corre até a menina se abaixando ao seu lado. - Alguém chame o 911! Please! – ela grita chorando em desespero.

Passado Alguns minutos a ambulância chega, prestam os primeiros socorros em Melina e a levam as pressas para o hospital! Gabriela fora junto com ela na ambulância, durante o trajeto ela liga para Mac e Stella avisando o ocorrido.

Eles chegaram ao hospital e levaram Melina imediatamente para a sala de cirurgia, cinco minutos depois Mac e Stella chegaram juntos ao hospital aflitos, foram em direção a babá que estava sentada na sala de espera com lagrimas nos olhos e as mãos tremulas.

**STELLA**: Gabriela, o que aconteceu? Como esta a minha filha? – ela pergunta com a voz embargada

**GABRIELA**: Eu.. eu.. eu não sei, nós estávamos no parque, e de repente houve tiros e a Mel caída.. o sangue, eu sinto muito, me perdoa, eles a levarão para a cirurgia agora pouco! – ela diz entre lagrimas e desespero.

**STELLA**: Oh Deus! – Stella começa a chorar e Mac a abraça tentando controlar suas próprias lágrimas, não podia perder sua filha.

**MAC**: Shiii! Não se preocupe, nossa filha é forte, ela vai sair dessa, ela tem que sair! – ele a consola, e uma lagrima escorre de seus olhos

Passado mais alguns minutos, a babá de Melina já havia ido embora, Mac e Stella ainda estavam agoniados a espera de noticias da filha, nenhum deles falavam nada, tudo que eles queriam era que alguém viesse e lhes dissessem que sua filha estava bem e fora de perigo.

Mas infelizmente o mundo deles acaba de desmoronar quando o medico responsável pela cirurgia de Melina aparece com uma afeição que lhes diziam tudo.

Sinto Muito, mas infelizmente ela não resistiu a cirurgia!

E o Mundo daquele casal acabou ali!

...

**Tarde Da Manhã Seguinte, 15:17 horas:**

O corpo da pequena Melina estava sendo velado, o velório foi organizado por Milli, mãe de Mac, pois nem ele e nem Stella conseguiam pensar em nada, ainda estavam em estado de choque com perda repentina da filha.

Todos estavam lá, Milli,Don, Jess, Sid, Sheldon, Adam, Danny e Lindsay. Até alguns técnicos do laboratório que não eram amigos íntimos da família Taylor, mas que conheceram Melina e que um dia seus corações foram tocados por aquela pequena garotinha. Stella estava sentada ao lado de Lindsay, ela tinha o olhar cansado e perdido, parecia ainda não processar que sua filha havia morrido.

Mac estava um pouco distante de todos, assim como Stella também estava com a aparência abatida, seu rosto manchado por lágrimas, e seu olhar fixo no caixão onde descansava o corpo da filha.

Depois de que algumas pessoas haviam chegado, antes do corpo ser enterrado, Sid resolve prestar uma ultima homenagem a menina que enquanto viveu, tocou o coração de todos com quem conviveu.

_Melina Bonasera Taylor, uma menina que em suas veias corria um sangue forte herdado de seus pais, ela chamava atenção por onde passava por sua bravura, persistência, inteligência, sua doçura de menina... e a vontade incontrolável de querer mudar o mundo. Uma criança adorável impossível de não amar, eram tantas qualidades em uma menina de apenas nove anos. Vivia intensamente sua vida, sempre sorrindo! Seu grande sonho segundo ela era poder criar um lugar onde as crianças sem pais poderiam viver, uma lugar grande, com um jardim onde elas pudessem brincar andar de bicicleta , que elas pudessem ter todos os brinquedos que elas pedissem no natal! Melina dizia que estas crianças merecem ser amadas, tanto quanto ela era por seus pais, seus amigos e sua família, ela queria que o mundo pudesse enxergar estas crianças como preciosidades da terra, e não abandona-las como a maioria das pessoas fazem, Melina era tão jovem, mas já se sentia no dever de proteger as pessoas, ela era uma pequena miniatura da estátua da Liberdade, representava os pequenos da cidade de Nova York!_

_Nada no mundo, se compara a tamanha dor que todos estamos sentido neste momento, sentiremos sua falta Mel._

Depois destas palavras, um por um, todos ali deixaram uma rosa no pequeno caixão branco da menina, antes de ele ser coberto por terra.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltar para casa foi uma tortura para Stella, sua vida era sua filha, deixando-a naquele cemitério, foi como se um parte dela tivesse ficado lá também. Entrando em seu apartamento, tudo o que ela mais desejou foi que sua filha viesse correndo para seus braços lhe abraçando fortemente, com todo amor que ela poderia lhe dar e por um momento, ela a viu, sentada no tapete da sala, penteando o cabelo de sua boneca, com um grande sorriso, e seus olhinhos brilhando. Mas apenas a boneca estava lá, Melina não, ela se foi, ela nunca mais a veria de novo.

Sentando-se ao chão ao lado da pequena boneca de cabelos ruivos, Stella a pegou delicadamente, e chorando baixinho, ela trouxe a boneca próxima ao seu coração, a abraçando. Ela sabe que as coisas nunca serão mais as mesmas.

...

Mac foi o único que ainda permaneceu no cemitério, ajoelhado ao lado do tumulo da filha, ele chorava.

MAC – Hey! Princesa me perdoa, papai não conseguiu te proteger, queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido, eu daria qualquer coisa para ver você sorrindo de novo, ver você correndo pela nossa casa e enchendo nossas vidas de alegria, queria poder ouvir tua voz, olhar mais uma vez para seus pequenos olhinhos azuis e me perder neles, eu daria tudo para estar no seu lugar meu anjo!- Chorava.

Mac deixou uma pequena rosa em cima do tumulo da filha, e saiu.

...

Três meses depois:

Três meses se passaram como se fossem três anos, para Mac e Stella.

O sentimento de tristeza, desânimo, dor, culpa a revolta, e o desespero de nunca mais ver a filha, tomaram conta deles, Stella sentia seu coração morrendo todos os dias com a falta que sua filha faz, ele já não batia mais com alegria, ele apenas batia.

E com a morte de Melina, as coisas mudaram drasticamente, o relacionamento dos dois foi bastante afetado. Stella se trancava no quarto da filha, e ficava horas por lá, as vezes ficava sem comer, e quando se sentava na mesa junto com Mac, era como se ele não estivesse lá, ficava em silencio, não se sentia capaz de dizer nada, por que se ela tentasse a qualquer momento ela desabava.

Mac tentava se aproximar dela, mais ela sempre se afastava, no começo ele apenas deixava, ela estava sofrendo, e ele respeitava sua dor, mas com o tempo aquilo estava se tornando frustrante, ele também sofria, mais do que ela pudesse imaginar, ele queria poder conversar com ela, desabafar e poder ouvi-la também, mais Stella se fechava mais e mais.

Foi apenas duas semanas atrás, Mac saiu do laboratório indo em direção a seu apartamento, chegando em casa, Stella tomava banho no banheiro do quarto deles, enquanto ela fazia isto, Mac aproveitou para tomar uma bebida antes do jantar.

...

Passado alguns minutos, Stella sai do banho, ela estava enrolada em uma toalha enquanto estava em seu quarto, procurando uma roupa para vestir em seu closet, ela não havia percebido Mac entrar no quarto até que sente seus braços fortes em volta de sua cintura e o rosto dele enterrado em seu pescoço a fazendo suspirar.

MAC:Fala comigo Stell, eu não aguento mais esse seu silencio, por favor fale comigo! – ele sussurrou e Stella sentiu algo molhando seus ombros, era as lagrimas de Mac.

Mas ela não conseguia dizer e nem fazer nada, a não ser chorar junto com ele.

Os dois ficaram ali, naquela mesma posição, apenas chorando e sentindo um ao outro pela primeira vez desde a partida da filha.

Depois de alguns minutos, Stella se afasta e começa a se vestir, Mac a olha por alguns segundos incrédulo e depois sai do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si com força, ele passa pelo quarto da filha, o olha por uns instantes antes de fechar a porta e tranca-la por fora.

STELLA:O que pensa que está fazendo? – ela pergunta no corredor, já vestida ela observa enquanto ele tira a chave da porta.

MAC:O que eu deveria ter feito a três meses!

STELLA:Mac! Me de esta chave! – ela pede impaciente, Mac finge não a escutar lhe da as costas indo para a cozinha, Stella o segue furiosa.

STELLA: Mac, me de logo a droga desta chave! – ela fica diante dele enquanto o mesmo esta sentado a mesa tomando mais de seu vinho.

STELLA:DIGA ALGUMA COISA INFERNO! – Se exaltou, o quarto da filha era o único lugar onde ela se sente próxima a ela, Mac não podia tirar isto dela, ela já perdeu muito. – ela pensa.

MAC:Agora você quer que eu diga alguma coisa? Quer me ouvir agora Stella? Eu tentei falar com você durante meses e o que você fez? Hãm? Você Fugia! Eu não podia se quer tentar chegar perto de você sem que você corresse para dentro daquele quarto e se trancava lá dentro!

STELLA:É disso que se trata? EU PERDI A MINHA FILHA MAC! EU ESTAVA SOFRENDO, EU ESTOU SOFRENDO! – Grita em lagrimas.

MAC:ELA ERA MINHA FILHA TAMBÉM STELLA, EU TAMBÉM SOFRO! EU A AMAVA! Eu pensei que nós poderíamos passar por isso juntos, nós dois! Mas você preferiu sofrer sozinha!

STELLA:VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE MINHA DOR! NÃO SABE O QUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO! – Gritou.

MAC:ESTA ENGANADA, EU SEI QUE DÓI, POR QUE DÓI EM MIM TAMBÉM, ESTA SENDO EGOISTA STELLA!

STELLA:Mac, me dê a chave, por favor Mac, me dê esta maldita chave! – diz cerrando os dentes.

MAC:Para que? Para você fugir para o quarto dela de novo? Esquece Stella e não vou te entregar esta chave. – os dois agora estavam de pé, frente a frente, Stella o olhava com raiva.

STELLA: EU TE ODEIO!- ela disse antes de sair em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

Depois de esvaziar algumas garrafas de bebida, Mac sai de casa, e vai em direção a um bar próximo ao seu apartamento.

Chegando lá, ele se perde em vários copos de uísque, sua vida então se tornou uma droga, sua filha morreu, e sua esposa o odeia, talvez ela o culpe pela morte da filha, afinal, ele não estava lá para protege-la! – pensava ele.

...

STELLA:Ele não podia ter feito isto Linds! É a minha dor! – Stella havia chamado Lindsay para conversar, já que não podia entrar no quarto da filha.

LINDSAY: Eu sei amiga, mas Mac também está sofrendo com o que aconteceu, ele se tornou um zumbi naquele laboratório, Você se tornou silenciosa, quase não falava com ele, isto estava o machucando, Stella, ele apenas precisa de alguém para conversar, e ele só confia em você para isso.

STELLA:Eu só.. Eu sei que ele estava sofrendo é só que, é tão difícil olhar para ele e não me lembrar dela, ela tinha os olhos dele, o sorriso dele, a mania de querer me proteger como ele! Eu não conseguia Linds, eu não podia olhar nos olhos dele sem que eu desabasse! Eu o amo tanto! – ela chora.

LINDSAY: Sinto muito! – a abraça. Stella fica um tempo chorando nos braços da amiga.

LINDSAY: Vocês precisam conversar Stella! – diz se afastando um pouco do abraço.

STELLA:Eu sei Linds, mas eu não posso, não consigo! - sussurrou

LINDSAY:Claro que consegue, você é Stella! Você pode e consegue enfrentar esta situação!

STELLA:A Stella forte, que enfrentava tudo, morreu ! junto com Melina! Eu já tomei minha decisão Lindsay! Eu vou embora de Nova York!

LINDSAY:O que? Stella? Não faz isso, não vá embora assim, fique!

STELLA:Vai ser o melhor, para mim, para Mac e para todos! Esta cidade... Eu não vou conseguir viver aqui sem a minha filha! – chorou.

LINDSAY: Stella... Pense mais um pouco! Por favor!

STELLA: Eu já pensei Lindsay, Amanhã eu estou indo embora de Nova York!

...


	3. Chapter 3

Ela olha uma ultima vez para o lugar onde um dia ela chamou de casa, para o lugar onde viveu os melhores momentos de sua vida, onde ela tinha finalmente vivido seu sonho de ter uma família.

_**Flashback On:**_

_**MELINA:**__ Ele está atrasado!_

_**STELLA:**__ Seja paciente, logo ele aparece, ele prometeu a você que viria, se lembra?_

_**MELINA:**__ Sim, mas falta pouco tempo para soltarem os fogos, e se ele não conseguir chegar a tempo mãe?_

_**STELLA:**__ Bom, ai você não tem que se preocupar, pois ainda haverá muitas festas de ano novo para passarmos juntos, os três!_

_A menina apenas concorda e volta a olhar para o relógio._

_**MELINA:**__ Papaaai! – ela corre para os braços de Mac quando ele abre a porta._

_**MAC:**__ Hey minha princesa! – devolve o abraço lhe dando um beijo na testa._

_Stella também vai até ele. _

_**STELLA:**__ Oi meu amor! – o beija. – Fiquei preocupada!_

_**MAC:**__ Desculpe querida, o interrogatório durou mais do que eu havia previsto._

_Antes que Stella pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os dois são interrompidos pela filha, que puxou os dois pelas mãos os levando em direção a sacada do apartamento._

_**MELINA:**__ Venham! Já vai começar! – ele apenas seguem a menina, juntos eles fazem a contagem regressiva._

_**MT/ST/MBT:**__ Dez, Nove, Oito, Sete, Seis, Cinco, Quatro, Três, Dois, UM!_

_FELIZ ANO NOVO! – Eles comemoram, todos muito Felizes! _

_**Flashback Off**_

...

Stella sorri em meio a lagrimas com a lembrança, aquele tinha sido seu ultimo ano novo com a filha, ela teve sua felicidade, conseguiu realizar seu sonho de infância de ter sua família, mas infelizmente para ela havia durado muito pouco!

**LINDSAY:** Para onde você esta indo? – Stella é tirada de seus devaneios por Lindsay

**STELLA: **No momento, eu não me importo pra onde eu vou, só preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível Linds!

LINDSAY: Tem certeza Stella? É isso mesmo que você quer?

**STELLA:** Eu tenho, é o melhor a ser feito!

**LINDSAY:** Tudo bem!

As duas ficam se encarando por um tempo, ambas com os olhos marejados, mas não se contêm e logo se abraçam fortemente.

**LINDSAY:** Vou sentir saudades!

**STELLA:** Eu também!

As duas saem do apartamento e ficam a espera do taxi, quando ele chega Stella já estava quase entrando, quando de repente ela para e se vira de volta para Lindsay.

**STELLA:** Diga ao Mac, que eu o amo muito, e que um dia, quando estiver pronta eu vou voltar, para ele!

...

**Pov Mac On:**

Meus olhos ardiam com a intensidade que eu começava a abri-los, uma dor de cabeça terrível se apoderava de mim e quando eu finalmente consigo abrir meus olhos me deparo com um lugar totalmente desconhecido, um beco escuro e fedorento.

Começo a me lembrar ao poucos do que houve na noite anterior, minha discussão com Stella, depois fui para um bar e acabei bebendo alem da conta.

Eu tento me levantar rápido, porém acabo caindo no chão e minhas pernas doem...

Tento me levantar do chão novamente, mas dessa vez devagar vou me apoiando na parede do beco e me levanto.

Dou meus primeiros passos pesadamente, consigo andar, mas cambaleando de um lado para o outro.

Depois de muito esforço eu consigo me dirigi para fora do beco e acabo chegando a uma rua movimentada, o sol na rua era forte e faziam meus olhos arderem com intensidade que refletia em meu rosto

Vejo um taxi passando por lá e o chamo... Ele para e eu entro no mesmo com cuidado...

**Pov Mac Off:**

...

Don Flack estava sentado à mesa tomando seu café da manhã com sua namorada Jessica Angell, quando escuta o som de sua companhia, ele se levanta indo atender.

**DON:** Mac?

**MAC:** Oi Don!

**DON:** Você esta horrível! – ele diz a Mac que apenas da um sorriso sarcástico.

**MAC:** Posso entrar?

**DON:** Claro! Me desculpe, entre! – diz dando passagem para o amigo, que vai entrando, mas para ao ver que Don não estava sozinho.

**MAC:** Acho melhor eu voltar outra hora, não quero incomodar! – ele diz se virando para sair.

**JESS:** Não se preocupe com isso Mac, já estava de saída, hoje é o meu plantão!

**JESS:** Vejo você mais tarde! – Jess diz dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios do seu namorado.

**DON:** Okay!- retribui o beijo.

**JESS:** Tchau!

**DON:** Tchau

**JESS:** Tchau Mac!

**MAC:** Tchau, Jess!

Depois que Angell sai, os dois se sentam no sofá da sala.

**DON:** O que aconteceu?

**MAC:** Stella não fala mais comigo, não me ouve, só ficava trancada por horas no quarto da Melina, eu no começo, realmente Don, não me importava, sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas ontem eu me frustrei e tranquei o quarto impedindo-a de entrar nele, escondi a chave! Ela ficou furiosa e acabamos discutindo feio!

**DON:** Mac... Sinto muito por isso, realmente não faço ideia do que vocês dois estão passando, mas não acho que você impedindo ela de entrar no quarto da filha irão resolver as coisas, ao contrário, isso só vai deixar ela com raiva e se afastar de você!

**MAC:** Ela acha que só ela sofre pela morte da nossa filha, mais isso não é verdade! Essa dor não é só dela, é minha também! Eu amava a minha filha!- Mac se segura para não chorar.

**DON:** Eu sei cara, Stella também sabe disso, vocês precisam conversar! Tome um banho aqui, e depois vá pra casa e tente conversarem.

**MAC:** Okay Don, Obrigado!

**DON:** Somos amigos Mac, não tem que me agradecer por te dar conselhos, é o meu dever! – Eles sorriem.

Após e conversa com o amigo, Mac toma um banho rápido e pega um taxi de volta para casa.

...

Stella? – Chama entrando no apartamento.

**Mac:** Stella? – continua chamando andando pelos cômodos da casa, mas não há nenhuma resposta.

**MAC:** Stella! Qual é? Precisamos conversar! – entra no quarto de hóspedes, mas encontrava-se vazio.

**MAC:** Não se esconda de novo Stella, Temos que falar sobre o que aconteceu! Por favor! – entra no banheiro, mas nada.

**MAC:** Stella? – entra no quarto deles e nada, o quarto da filha ainda continuava trancado, ele ainda estava com a chave no bolso da calça.

Mac começa a estranhar o sumiço da esposa, já que ela não sai de casa desde a morte da filha, mas também, com a briga que eles tiveram na noite passada, com certeza ela deve ter ido para um hotel, ou a casa dos Messer!

Mac pega seu celular discando o número da única pessoa que deve saber onde Stella está!

_**Ligação On:**_

_Messer_

_**MAC:**__ Lindsay, sou eu Mac! Sabe da Stella?_

_Lindsay solta um suspiro._

_**LINDSAY:**__ ..._

_**MAC:**__ Lindsay? _

_**LINDSAY:**__ Mac, sinto muito, a Stella não está comigo._

_**MAC:**__ Ok, sabe onde ela está?_

_**LINDSAY:**__ Mac, a Stella foi embora. Deixou Nova York esta manhã!_

_**MAC:**__ QUE? _

_**LINDSAY:**__ Sinto muito Mac!_

_**MAC:**__ Pra onde ela foi?_

_**LINDSAY:**__ Ela não me disse pra onde ia, só que precisava sair daqui, tinha que deixar a cidade!_

_**MAC:**__ Me deixar – ele diz infeliz._

_**LINDSAY:**__ Mac não! Não é isso, ela ama você! _

_**MAC:**__ Não Lindsay! Ela me odeia! Ela me disse isso, ela me odeia e ela esta certa em me odiar!_

_Lindsay percebe sua voz chorosa. _

_**LINDSAY:**__ Ela não quis dizer isso, ela devia estar nervosa, e com tudo o que aconteceu ela precisava desse tempo Mac..._

_**MAC:**__ Eu precisava dela Lindsay!_

_**LINDSAY:**__ Mac ela mandou dizer que..._

_**Ligação Off:**_

Antes que Lindsay continuasse, ele desligou o telefone, se jogou no sofá e se desabou em lágrimas, ele agora havia perdido tudo!


	4. Chapter 4

Becca Brooks, não é uma garota que desiste facilmente, há dois anos, foi levada para o orfanato Hanford na Califórnia, depois que sua mãe fora assassinada na sua frente, os assistentes sociais a levaram para La, contra a sua vontade, mesmo dizendo que ela tinha um pai, e que ele iria busca-la, eles não acreditaram, ela tinha só 11 anos na época, mas nunca desistiu de encontrar seu pai, sempre que podia saia do orfanato escondida, para buscar informações que poderiam leva-la ao seu pai, se passaram dois anos, e o que ela conseguiu não era o suficiente, alguns a disseram que ele estava morto, ou que ele estava preso em algum lugar dos estados unidos, mas Becca nunca perdia as esperanças, seu pai havia a prometido que iria busca-la, e ele nunca quebrava uma promessa!

Sentada no jardim do orfanato, ela revisava todas as informações e provas que seu pai ainda estava vivo, desanimada, ela guarda tudo dentro de sua caixa, ela olha para cima, em direção a um prédio, ele ficava ao lado do orfanato, alguns moradores tinham uma visão do pátio onde as crianças brincavam. E exatamente há dois anos, desde que ela chegou naquele lugar, ela via uma mulher de cabelos encaracolados, toda tarde, quando as crianças saiam para brincar, ela sempre ficava observando da janela, mesmo de longe, Becca percebia o olhar triste da moça.

...

**Pov Stella On:**

Já se passaram dois anos, desde a minha partida, minha decisão de vir para a Califórnia, foi de ultima hora no aeroporto, aqui consegui um trabalho, voltei para a narcóticos, mas somente trabalho no turno da noite.

Foi e ainda é difícil pra mim lidar com a perda da minha filha, mas hoje, eu já consigo aceitar que não a veria novamente, mais ainda dói, todos os dias, meu coração bate um pouco menos!

Por mero acaso, acabei indo morar em um prédio ao lado de um orfanato, gostava de ver as crianças brincarem no jardim, me lembrava a minha infância no orfanato São. Basil, e até mesmo a minha filha, toda tarde eu fazia isso, até o por do sol.

Sempre as observava, a que me chamava mais atenção, era uma garota, de cabelos castanhos claros, ao invés de ir brincar com as outras crianças, ela preferia ficar sempre afastada, com uma caixa nas mãos, e lendo alguns papéis.

**Pov Stella Off:**

...

Já era noite, quando Becca resolve sair mais uma vez as escondidas do orfanato, seu ultimo informante havia lhe dito para encontra-lo a noite, pois tinha informações que a podem levar ao seu pai.

Andando nas ruas mais sombrias e perigosas da cidade, ela sai a procura do lugar onde havia combinado de encontra-lo.

**BECCA:** Olá? Tem alguém ai? – ela chamava, estava em um beco escuro e fedorento.

**XX-** Fico feliz que veio! – ela se assustou com a voz atrás dela, quando se virou, mais um susto, o homem tinha uma aparência horrível, e cheirava a drogas, mas ignorando isso, ela foi direto ao ponto.

**BECCA:** Oi, eu sou Becca Brooks, você disse que tinha informações sobre onde o meu pai esta, e eu estou aqui como o combinado!

**XX:** Certo bonequinha, mais antes, eu preciso de algo para me beneficiar por esta valiosa informação, afinal tudo tem seu preço.

**BECCA:** Imaginei que o senhor iria pedir alguma coisa, eu não tenho muito, sou só uma órfã, posso te dar mais depois que me der a informação que eu preciso. – ela disse entregando ele uma nota de vinte dólares.

**XX:** Dinheiro é bom, mas é muito pouco, eu preciso de mais! – ele a olhava com malicia.

**BECCA:** Eu já disse, agora eu não tenho, posso te dar mais depois!

**XX:** Olha aqui garota, acho que você não entendeu, eu não quero o seu dinheirinho, o que eu quero, é muito melhor! – ele disse sem paciência e a agarrou, Becca tentava sair das garras dele, quando consegui saiu correndo, mais não foi muito longe, pois ele conseguiu a alcançar, o homem estava perto de rasgar a sua roupa a força e conseguir o que quer, quando ouviram um voz!

**STELLA:** Solte ela, AGORA!

Becca agradeceu silenciosamente por aquela policial ter aparecido bem na hora, ela temia pelo o que aquele monstro faria com ela.

O bandido ao ver que a moça era uma policial, tentou correr, mais Stella foi mais rápida lhe dando um tiro na perna, ele acabou caindo, e Stella foi rapidamente algema-lo.

**STELLA:** Você esta bem? – perguntou a garota.

**BECCA:** Sim! – ela disse ofegante.

Stella levava o criminoso até a viatura quando Becca corre parando na frente deles.

**BECCA:** Espera! Você disse que sabia onde meu pai esta! Me diz onde é?

**XX:** Sua imbecil, você acreditou mesmo? – ele disse com raiva.

Depois de colocar ele dentro do carro, e mandar um policial leva-lo, Stella se voltou para a menina que chorava.

**STELLA:** Hey! Ele não vai mais te machucar! – diz acariciando os cabelos dela.

**BECCA:** Tanto esforço pra nada! Droga! – ela diz olhando para Stella, foi quando ela a reconheceu, era a mesma moça do prédio ao lado do orfanato.

**BECCA:** Você é a moça dos olhos tristes?

**STELLA:** O que?

**BECCA: **Você sempre fica observando a gente da janela da sua casa, enquanto estamos no jardim do orfanato. – Becca disse, mais se arrependeu ao ver o olhar chocado nos olhos verdes de Stella, agora é lógico que ela a levaria para o orfanato e as irmãs iram descobrir que ela foge todas as noites! E depois disso nunca mais vai conseguir sair, por que elas vão ficar em cima!... pensou ela

**BECCA:** Droga! Eu preciso ir! – ela tenta sair, mas Stella a segura pelo braço.

**STELLA:** Espere ai, agora eu estou te reconhecendo, você é a menina que sempre fica sozinha com uma caixa no jardim, ao invés de ir brincar com as outras crianças!

**BECCA:** Ótimo, agora que estamos devidamente apresentadas, eu preciso ir! – ela tenta sair, mas novamente Stella a segura pelo braço.

**STELLA:** Não assim tão rápido mocinha, tenho certeza que as imãs do orfanato não deixaram você sair sozinha a esta hora da noite, para vir se encontrar com um criminoso neste lugar imundo! Qual é o seu nome?

**BECCA:** É Becca!

**STELLA:** Bem Becca, eu sou Stella Taylor, e eu estou te levando de volta para o orfanato.

**BECCA:** O que? Por favor, não diga as freiras que eu tenho saído todas as noites, por que se não eu nunca mais poderia encontrar o meu pai denovo! – ela disse chorando, e ao perceber que acabou falando demais, ela chorou mais ainda, se abaixando no chão, Stella se abaixa ao lado dela a abraçando, não fazia ideia de quem era aquela menina, nem de qual era a história dela, mas mesmo assim a abraçou, coisa que ela não tinha feito com nenhuma criança desde a morte da filha.

_**Flashback On: **_

_**MELINA:**__ Mamãe, Papai, eu to com medo! – a menina com seus cinco aninhos disse entrando no quarto dos pais, estava chovendo muito, com trovões fortes, de dar medo._

_**MAC:**__ Vem Ca meu anjo! – chamou dando espaço para a menina se deitar entre eles, ela prontamente subiu na cama e se deitou entre seus pais._

_**MELINA:**__ Mamãe?_

_**STELLA:**__ Sim querida?_

_**MELINA:**__ Me abraça forte? – ela pede com aqueles seus olhinhos azuis e carinha de anjo._

_**STELLA:**__ Claro meu amor! – disse e a abraçou forte o suficiente para que ela se sentisse segura._

_**MAC:**__ E eu? Vou ficar sem abraço? – se finge de triste._

_**MELINA:**__ Claro que não papai, pode me abraçar também! – ela disse fazendo os pais sorrirem, Mac, foi prontamente abraça-la._

_Juntos os três, mesmo com aquela pancada de chuva e os relâmpagos e trovoadas, dormiram tranquilamente, nos braços um do outro._

_**Flashback Off: **_

Stella não pode segurar suas próprias lágrimas com a lembrança, isso chamou a atenção de Becca, que até então já havia parado de chorar.

**BECCA:** Você esta bem? – pergunta com seu rosto manchado por lágrimas.

Stella se assusta um pouco, mais logo se recompõe, limpando as lagrimas do seu rosto, ela se levanta junto com a menina.

**STELLA:** Sim, eu to bem, agora nós precisamos ir! – ela disse.

**BECCA:** Por favor Stella, não conte pra elas que eu fugi!

**STELLA:** Se eu não contar, você vai continuar fazendo isso, e é errado! Se eu não tivesse chegado na hora, só deus sabe o que aquele homem poderia ter feito com você!

**BECCA:** Eu sei, mais é que eu preciso encontrar o meu pai, não quero viver naquele orfanato pra sempre, eu tenho uma família, não preciso ficar La!

**STELLA:** Então onde ela esta? – pede suavemente.

**BECCA:** Minha mãe morreu, minha única família é o meu pai, já faz dois anos que eu estou tentando encontra-lo.

**STELLA:** Saindo sozinha a noite, certamente não vêm te ajudado em nada, por que não pediu ajuda a alguém do orfanato? Alguém de confiança?

**BECCA:** Eu já pedi, mas eles me ignoram, dizem que não é para me preocupar, por que eu sou uma menina crescida e que logo eu vou sair de La!

**STELLA:** Olha só, dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, vou te levar embora sem que ninguém do orfanato perceba, mais se eu souber, ou acabar vendo você sair pela noite sozinha de novo, as irmãs de Hanford, irão saber que uma das garotas anda fugindo a noite, entendeu?

**BECCA:** Tudo bem! Obrigada Stella!

**STELLA:** E não se esqueça, eu estarei de olho em você mocinha! Somos visinhas!

...

**Nova York:**

Mac Taylor, o investigador de cena de crime mais durão e linha dura de Nova York, pelo menos é assim que ele ficou conhecido no trabalho e pela imprensa, mais tudo isso veio ao fato de ele não ter mais as pessoas que mais ama em sua vida.

Ele ainda mantém o apartamento onde viveu com sua família, apesar de raramente dormir em casa, onde as lembranças felizes acabam se tornando dolorosas para ele.

**DON:** Mac! Já está sabendo?

**MAC:** O que houve Don?

**DON:** Yan Brooks foi solto esta manhã! – ao dizer isso, Don viu a fúria nos olhos do detetive, o que de fato ele já esperava.

**MAC:** COMO É? – Gritou furioso... – Como você deixou isso acontecer?

**DON:** Hey! A culpa não foi minha Mac, isso foi decisão do promotor!

**MAC: **Aquele filho da puta matou a minha filha, como podem deixar aquele desgraçado a solta? – Ele soca o armário.

**DON:** Saiu sob condicional, não pode sair da cidade em hipótese alguma até sair a decisão do juiz no dia do julgamento, isso é daqui a dois meses!

**MAC: **Este homem desgraçou a minha vida e da minha família Flack, e eu vou fazer o impossível para que ele pague por isso! E eu juro, que se ele não pagar na cadeia, vai ser com a morte!

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capitulo é um pouco maior que os anteriores, eu iria dividir, mas é que eu queria mostrar mais o desenvolver do relacionamento entre a Stella e a Becca, e também para se aproximar mais da volta da Stella! Espero que vocês gostem! Tenham uma boa leitura!**

**Bjoss!**

**...x..x..x..x...**

Se passou duas semanas,após aquela noite, que quase acabou em um desastre para Becca, e a menina decidiu que tomaria mais cuidado, ficaria alguns dias sem sair do orfanato, pelo menos até Stella esquecer um pouco o que aconteceu, e parar de vigia-la pela janela do apartamento dela.

Era uma terça-feira a noite, quando ela resolveu sair novamente, e diferente das outras noites, ela saiu um pouco mais tarde. Ela estava atravessando o muro do orfanato, mas mal sabia ela que justo aquela noite, era o dia de folga de Stella, e ela havia resolvido sair para beber alguma coisa em um bar próximo ao orfanato, ela estava voltando para casa, quando acabou pegando Becca no flagra, que estava acabando de descer do muro do orfanato

**STELLA:** Becca!? – Stella disse, fazendo com que Becca se assustasse.

**BECCA:** Oi! – ela disse mostrando nervosismo na voz.

**STELLA:** Eu sabia que aquele seu papo de '' eu não vou mais fugir'' era papo furado! – disse se aproximando mais da garota e cruzando os braços.

**BECCA:** Olha, eu já te disse, não preciso ficar aqui okay? Meu pai esta em algum lugar por ae, e eu vou encontra-lo custe o que custar, e você não vai me impedir de fazer isso! – gritou decidida.

**STELLA:** Não pode ficar saindo do orfanato assim, sozinha numa hora dessas! – disse

**BECCA:** Você vai me entregar pra irmã Eloá?

**STELLA:** Vou! Mais não agora, pode acabar acordando o resto das crianças, você vai ficar comigo esta noite, mas amanhã, eu estarei te trazendo de volta pra Ca!

**BECCA:** Eu não vou pra sua casa, eu nem te conheço! – ela disse cruzando os braços e olhando bem nos olhos da Stella.

**STELLA:** Ah sim, claro, não confia em uma detetive que salvou sua vida, mais sim em um usuário de drogas estuprador de crianças!- Diz também cruzando os braços e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas!

Becca pensou um pouco, mas logo cedeu.

**BECCA:** Tudo bem, vamos! – ela disse.

As duas caminharam em direção ao prédio de Stella.

...

**Nova York:**

Mac voltava da cena do crime... Ele adentrava seu escritório vagarosamente, quando ele chega se senta em sua cadeira e começa a fazer massagens em suas têmporas quando de repente nota que havia um envelope em sua mesa destinado a ele... Ele o pega rapidamente e o abre e quando lê fica estático... Era do tribunal avisando quando seria o julgamento do assassino de sua filha e ele era convidado a comparecer para assistir o julgamento.

...

**Hanford – California:**

Becca e Stella entraram no apartamento, a menina ficou observando o lugar tudo bem atentamente.

**BECCA:** Belo apartamento! – disse olhando em volta.

**STELLA:** Obrigada! – deu um sorriso fraco.

**BECCA:** Meus pais tinham um parecido, só que um pouco maior!

**STELLA:** Becca quer comer alguma coisa? Deve estar com fome!

**BECCA:** Morrendo! – as duas sorriram.

**STELLA:** Vou preparar uns sanduiches pra gente! – disse saindo.

Enquanto Stella preparava o lanche, Becca ficou obsevando a sala, seus olhos vagavam pela estante onde parou ao encontrar uma foto de uma criança, se parecia muito com Stella, a não ser pelos olhos azuis! – pensou ela.

**STELLA:** Aqui está – Stella disse trazendo uma bandeja com dois sanduiches e duas latinhas de refrigerante!

**BECCA:** Obrigada!

**STELLA:** De nada!

As duas então comeram seus lanches em silencio, depois que terminaram Stella levou a bandeja com as latinhas para a cozinha.

Quando voltou, Becca observava uma única foto de Melina na estante da sala.

**STELLA:** Você já pode ir dormir se quiser!

**BECCA:** Estou sem sono! – sorriu, se sentando no sofá!

Stella se senta ao lado dela.

**BECCA:** É sua filha? – disse apontando para o porta-retrato que continha a foto de Melina.

**STELLA:** Yeah! Mas ela não esta mais comigo. – disse olhando fixamente para a foto

**BECCA:** Onde ela esta?

**STELLA:** Quanto tempo você vem procurando seu pai? – pergunta tentando mudar de assunto.

**BECCA:** Dois anos – ela abaixa a cabeça – mais eu vou encontra-lo.

**STELLA:** Por que ele foi embora Becca? – Stella perguntou em um tom suave.

**BECCA:** Eu não sei bem, quando aquele monstro matou a minha mãe bem na nossa frente, ele parecia tão perdido. O assassino da minha mãe fugiu, e antes que a policia chegasse, o meu pai também foi embora, ele me disse que não era pra mim se preocupar, que ele viria pra me buscar, mais que naquele momento ele tinha que ir, pra resolver uma coisa, na hora eu não pensei, estava muito assustada, mas acho que ele tinha ido atrás do homem que matou a mamãe! – ela disse, Stella pôde ver as lagrimas nos olhos da garota.

**STELLA:** Eu sinto muito Becca, não queria fazer você se lembrar de tudo isso.

**BECCA:** Não se preocupe Stella, eu estou bem, é só que tem coisas que ainda me dói lembrar. – disse limpando as lagrimas do rosto.

**STELLA:** Claro.. – disse pensando na filha.

**BECCA:** Stella, eu vou me deitar agora, estou um pouco cansada.

**STELLA:** Tudo bem querida, vou arrumar umas almofadas e cobertores pra você! – disse saindo e indo até o quarto, onde pegou tudo o que precisava.

Quando Stella voltou, o que ela viu partiu seu coração, o corpo de Becca tremia compulsivamente, como as lagrimas manchavam seu rosto. Imediatamente Stella largou o que estava em suas mãos, e se juntou a menina no sofá e a abraçou.

**STELLA:** Shiii.. ta tudo bem você vai encontra-lo, não se preocupe eu estou aqui com você, eu vou te ajudar! – Ela sussurrava palavras de conforto para a menina que chorava em seus braços.

Stella ficou um tempo assim, com Becca embalada em seus braços, quando percebeu que ela havia dormido, ela a cobriu e seguiu para seu quarto, ficou algum tempo acordada, apenas deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto, enquanto as lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e após alguns minutos chorando, as lembraças vieram a sua mente.

_**Flashback On:**_

_Feliz Aniversário Mamãe! – Melina entra no quarto de Stella com um pequeno bolo redondo de chocolate coberto de granulado!_

_**STELLA:**__ Oh meu deus, obrigada meu anjinho! – Stella diz com lágrimas nos olhos abraçando a filha._

_**MELINA:**__ Esta triste mamãe? Não gostou da surpresa? – Ela perguntou com medo._

_**STELLA:**__ Não meu Amor, não é isso, eu amei a surpresa o bolo... é tudo perfeito, obrigada! – Stella Diz trazendo a filha para se sentar ao lado dela na cama._

_**MELINA:**__ Então por que esta chorando?_

_**STELLA:**__ É que ninguém nunca me deu um bolo de aniversario tão lindo quanto o seu! _

_**MELINA:**__ É sério? Sua mamãe nunca te deu uma festa quando era pequena?_

_**STELLA:**__ É que eu não conheci minha mamãe querida! – Stella diz se controlando para não chorar na frente da filha, mas acaba sendo surpreendida com o forte abraço que a filha havia lhe dado._

_**MELINA:**__ Não precisa ficar mais triste mamãe, agora você tem a mim e o papai também! – ela diz e Stella deixa que lhe escapem algumas lagrimas, ela beija o rosto da filha e a menina se afasta._

_**STELLA:**__ Eu sei filha, eu sei! Agora vamos comer este bolo que deve estar delicioso! – ela se recompõe e as duas começam a comer juntas!_

_**Flashback Off:**_

**STELLA:** Eu sinto muito filha, sinto muito! – ela sussurrou antes de adormecer.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Stella acordou bem cedo, fez o café para ela e Becca, logo após ter terminado, Becca também acordou e se juntou a ela na mesa para tomarem café da manhã.

**BECCA:** Faz tempo que eu não me sento pra tomar café da manhã decente numa mesa como essa!

**STELLA:** Sim, eu também! – disse Stella se lembrando das muitas manhãs que passou com sua família em Nova York, ela não iria admitir, mas Becca estava fazendo bem a ela. – Vou me trocar, para a gente ir! – disse se levantando.

**BECCA:** Mas já? Qual é Stella? Vamos mais tarde, as crianças ainda nem levantaram! – disse toda manhosa para o lado dela.

**STELLA:** Já liguei pra irmã Eloá, ela já sabe que você esta aqui, e eu prometi a ela que assim que você acordasse, eu te levaria de volta.

**BECCA:** Nossa você foi rápida hein, ta mesmo querendo se livrar de mim logo! – disse se fingindo de ofendida.

**STELLA:** Nossa, coitadinha! – ironizou – Termine o seu café, já volto! – disse saindo.

**BECCA:** Okay!

...

_**Orfanato Hanford:**_

**ELOÁ:** Vejam só irmãs, se não é a nossa fujona! – Irmã Eloá disse como ela e as outras freiras recebiam Becca e Stella no grande salão do orfanato.

**IRMÃ 1:** Estou surpresa que depois de dois anos fugindo alguém finalmente te deu um flagra senhorita Brooks! – uma jovem freira disse a Becca, fazendo a garota se virar bruscamente para Stella.

**BECCA:** Você contou a elas?

**STELLA:** Por mais que eu deveria, eu não contei não! – se defendeu Stella.

**BECCA:** Mas então.. vocês sabiam o tempo todo?

**IRMÃ 2:** Você não é tão esperta quanto acha ser menina Becca!

**ELOÁ:** Sra Taylor, poderia falar com a senhora em meu gabinete por alguns minutos? – Pediu

**STELLA:** Claro!

**ELOÁ:** Levem a menina para se trocar! – disse as outras duas freiras que assentiram levando a menina com elas.

**ELOÁ:** Venha comigo senhora! – disse a caminho de sua sala e Stella a seguiu.

...

**ELOÁ:** Sente-se por favor!

**STELLA:** obrigada!

**ELOÁ:** Bom, primeiramente queria agradecer por ter ficado com a menina esta noite em sua casa!

**STELLA:** Disponha! – sorriu. – Mas o que a senhora queria falar comigo?

**ELOÁ:** Bem, Becca está aqui a dois anos, estamos preocupados com o futuro dela, ela não se mistura com as outras crianças, esta sempre sozinha, com aquela caixa dela.

**STELLA:** É eu percebi, quando as crianças estão no jardim, ela sempre fica afastada de todas! – Stella disse, mas percebendo o olhar interrogativo da freira completou - Eu moro aqui no prédio ao lado do orfanato, as vezes paro pra observar as crianças brincarem da janela do meu apartamento. –sorriu.

**ELOÁ:** Oh sim, bem, eu te chamei aqui, para pergunta – lhe uma coisa, como pode ver, Becca está crescendo, já tem treze anos, e em alguns anos, já vai poder sair daqui, e ela vai precisar de alguém pra ajuda-la, alguém em quem ela possa se espelhar, ela é uma menina inteligente, mas esta busca pelo pai dela, esta atrapalhando o aprendizado dela, não consegue prestar atenção nas explicações das irmãs!

**STELLA:** O que quer que eu faça? – pediu

**ELOÁ:** Queria saber, se você não aceita ser a tutora dela, pois, por mais que nós aqui do orfanato tentemos ajuda-la, não acho que é o suficiente, ela não confia em ninguém, e pelo que me pareceu, a senhora é uma boa pessoa, e ela confia em você!

**STELLA:** Eu posso conversar com ela primeiro?

**ELOÁ:** Claro, quer que eu a traga?

**STELLA:** Sim!

**ELOÁ:** Só um minuto! – disse saindo.

Passado alguns minutos, Irmã Eloá voltou trazendo Becca com ela, Stella não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a menina vestida com o uniforme do orfanato, um vestidinho verde xadrez!

**ELOÁ:** Vou deixa-las a sós! – saiu.

**BECCA:** O que foi?

**STELLA:** Irmã Eloá me pediu uma coisa, e eu queria falar com você primeiro, ela... me perguntou se eu poderia ser a sua tutora!

**BECCA:** Por mim tudo bem! Gosto de você!

Stella sorriu.

**STELLA:** Também gosto de você!

...

**Nova York:**

O laboratório estava praticamente vazio quando Lindsay terminava de pegar suas coisas antes de ir pra casa, Danny já havia ido mais cedo, pois havia terminado o seu caso antes dela.

Ela caminhava pelo corredor vazio do laboratório, em direção ao elevador, quando uma luz chama a sua atenção, ela vinha do escritório do Mac, ela não estava surpresa, ultimamente tem sido sempre assim, o chefe passava varias noites no laboratório, raramente ia pra casa.

**LINDSAY:** Mac? Por que ainda não foi pra casa?

**MAC:** Tenho que terminar de assinar alguns relatórios!

**LINDSAY:** Mac, vá pra casa, você esta horrível! – Tentou sorrir

**MAC:** Obrigado Linds! – sorriu fracamente.

**LINDSAY:** Estou falando sério Mac, vá pra casa, descanse um pouco, você tem trabalhado muito esta semana! – disse

**MAC:** Assim que eu terminar isto aqui, eu vou – apontou para alguns papéis em sua mesa.

Lindsay apenas deu um olhar para ele de ''eu não acredito em você''

**MAC:** Vá pra casa Lindsay! Eu vou ficar bem!

**LINDSAY:** Okay! – se virou, mas voltou.

**Lindsay:** Mac, daqui a três semanas, vai ser o aniversário do Danny, Vamos comemorar num barzinho junto com a equipe, por que você não vem também?

**MAC:** Eu não sei... se eu não tiver muito trabalho – ele disse.

**LINDSAY:** Vamos Mac! Vai ser legal, faz tempo que você não sai com a gente!- ela implora.

**MAC:** Tudo bem, eu aviso se eu for poder ir! – disse

**LINDSAY:** Okay, Tchau Mac! – saiu.

**MAC:** Tchau Lindsay!

_... Três semanas Depois_

**Hanford – Califórnia.**

Stella e Becca estavam cada vez mais próximas, a pedido de Stella que sempre ia visitar a garota no orfanato, Becca prometeu se esforçar mais nos estudos, nos finais de semana Stella pegava Becca no orfanato e a levava para almoçar na casa dela!

Stella as vezes levava presentes para as crianças do orfanato, coisa que ela sempre teve vontade de fazer desde que mudou para a cidade, além de esta fazendo uma das vontades de Melina de quando ela era viva.

As crianças a adoravam, sempre que ela ia lá, era só festa e alegria para a criançada.

E hoje era mais um desses dias, Stella estava no jardim, com as crianças, Becca estava sentada de frente pra ela, enquanto outras duas crianças de aparentemente cinco e seis anos, enrolavam seus dedos nos cachos da grega que se divertia.

**BECCA:** Pensei que você não viria hoje!

**STELLA:** Eu também pensei, mas é que a irmã Eloá disse que queria falar comigo!

**BECCA:** Sobre o que?

**STELLA:** Eu não sei, parecia ser importante, pelo tom de voz dela no telefone.

**LISA:** Será que ela esta brava por causa dos presentes? – uma das garotinhas que mexiam nos cabelos de Stella perguntou.

**MARY:** Será que ela vai mandar a gente devolver todas as bonecas?

**BECCA:** Não sejam tontas, as bonecas foram presentes da Stella, ela não vai mandar a gente devolver!

**STELLA:** Becca! – a repreendeu pelo tom usado com as meninas.

**BECCA:** Desculpe meninas!

Antes que as meninas pudessem responder, uma das freiras se junta a elas.

**IRMÃ:** Sra. Taylor, irmã Eloá quer lhe ver no gabinete dela! – disse com sua voz serena.

**STELLA:** Esta bem! – disse se levantando – Tchau meninas.

**BECCA/LISA/MARY:** Tchau Stella!

Stella segue andando lado a lado com a freira para dentro do orfanato, já na porta do gabinete, a freira da espaço para Stella entrar e logo saiu deixando ela e a irmã Eloá a sós.

**STELLA:** Queria falar comigo irmã?

**ELOÁ:** Sim, sente-se por favor!

**STELLA:** Obrigada – se sentou.

**ELOÁ:** Sra. Taylor, chegou uma carta de Nova York, referente a senhorita Brooks, parece que é sobre o pai dela!

**STELLA:** O encontraram? Isso é ótimo! – sorriu.

**ELOÁ:** Bem, de certa forma sim, o problema é que ele esta preso lá, e haverá um julgamento, no qual Becca foi chamada para ser testemunha.

**STELLA:** O que?

... Enquanto isso...

Do outro lado da porta Becca escutava tudo atentamente.

**STELLA:** Mas ela é só uma criança!

**ELOÁ:** Eu sei, por isso eu a chamei, é a responsável por ela agora, e pedir que a acompanhasse no dia do julgamento, é daqui a 4 semanas.

**STELLA:** Ele está preso em Nova York?

**ELOÁ:** Sim

**STELLA:** Mas do que ele está sendo acusado?

**ELOÁ:** Eu não sei bem, parece que ele se envolveu em um tiroteio a dois anos no qual algumas pessoas saíram feridas, inclusive duas mortes!

Becca ouviu o que a irmã Eloá disse sobre o pai, e foi o suficiente para ela abrir a porta do escritório bruscamente em lagrimas.

**BECCA:** Meu pai não é um assassino! – chorou.

**STELLA:** Becca? – Stella se surpreende ao ver o estado em que a menina apareceu.

**ELOÁ:** Estava bisbilhotando!

**BECCA:** Stella eu quero ver o meu pai!

**ELOÁ:** Vou deixar vocês a sós! – saiu.

**BECCA:** Por favor Stella, eu quero ir neste julgamento, meu pai não é um assassino, o que esta acontecendo?! – ela chorava.

**STELLA:** Eu não sei Becca, você foi chamada para testemunhar, mas não acho que seja prudente, você só tem treze anos e é muito nova, além do mais isso foi em Nova York, você nunca esteve lá!

**BECCA:** Eu não me importo Stell, eu quero vê-lo! Por favor, me leve para Nova York!

**STELLA:** Tem certeza que está pronta? – Ela fez esta pergunta mais pra ela mesma, do que para Becca, voltar para Nova York? ela não pensou que seria tão cedo, dois anos se passaram rápido demais.

**BECCA:** Eu sempre estive Stella.

**STELLA:** Então esta bem! Voamos pra Nova York em duas semanas!

...

**Nova York: **

**Bar**

Estavam todos comemorando o aniversário de Danny animadamente quando Mac apareceu, todos pareciam muito surpresos, pois pensavam que ele não iria aparecer!

**DANNY:** Hey Mac! Fico feliz que veio! – o abraça.

**MAC: **Resolvi fazer uma pausa! Parabéns Cara!

**SHELDON:** Sabe Danny, só agora eu estive reparando, há alguns fios brancos aqui na frente! – disse apontando para o cabelo do csi.

**DANNY:** QUE?

**DON: **É verdade, aqui do lado também tem alguns.

**MAC:** Atrás também tem um pouco! – disse e logo todos caíram na gargalhada!

**DANNY:** Acho que vocês estão me confundindo com o Sid.

**SID:** Devia estar feliz, ser confundido com um cara sábio e lindo como eu!

**LINDSAY:** Com cabelos brancos ou não, continua lindo! – beija o marido.

Depois de brincarem um pouco com o aniversariante, todos começaram a beber, menos Mac que pensava em voltar para o laboratório mais tarde!

Eles conversavam animadamente, a conversa fluía fácil.

**JESS: **Então Linds, como vai a Lucy?

**DANNY:** Ela é o verdadeiro motivo dos meus fios brancos! – disse antes que Lindsay pudesse responder a amiga fazendo todos sorrirem!

**LINDSAY:** Ela vai bem Jess, esta muito animada com o novo namorado! – disse e todos puderam ver como Danny revirou os olhos.

**DANNY:** Claro, o ''Mike''! – disse imitando a voz da filha de doze anos.

**SHELDON:** Hey pessoal, parece que o Danny virou um pai ciumento! – disse.

Mac não pôde deixar de lembrar de uma conversa que teve com a filha anos atrás!

_**FlashBack On: **_

_**MELINA:**__ Pai?_

_**MAC:**__ Sim princesa?_

_**MELINA:**__ Como a gente sabe que gosta de alguém?_

_**MAC:**__ OQUE?_

_**MELINA:**__ Como a gente sa – ele a cortou_

_**MAC:**__ Eu ouvi oque você disse, é só que.. Você não esta gostando de alguém esta?_

_**MELINA:**__ Não! Claro que não é que.. tem um menino ele se chama Luke, ele mora com a mãe dele no 3° andar do nosso prédio, e ele me perguntou se eu gostava dele, e eu disse que não sabia! – disse rapidamente e um pouco envergonhada._

_**MAC:**__ Como você se sente quando esta perto dele filha? – perguntou com um pouco de medo._

_**MELINA:**__ Do mesmo jeito que eu sinto quando eu estou perto do Brian, Peter e Lucy e a Bryanna! Normal! – disse ela_

_**MAC:**__ Ufa! – Mac suspira aliviado passando a mão na testa!_

_**MELINA:**__ Você ainda não me respondeu papai? – Mac revira os olhos contrariado e manda a filha se sentar ao lado dele._

_**MAC:**__ Bem filha, quando você realmente estiver gostando de alguém, você vai saber, se sentirá diferente quando estiver perto dele, uma pouco nervosa, ansiosa!_

_**MELINA:**__ Hum.. Ta bom, obrigada Papai! – Mac sorri e ela lhe da um beijinho na bochecha e se levanta saindo do quarto, mais antes que saísse Mac a chama!_

_**MAC:**__ Filha? – ela se vira de volta para ele. - Meninos são sujos, fedem e tem piolhos! – ele diz e a menina faz carinha de nojo e sai do quarto deixando um Mac Taylor sorrindo como idiota._

_**Flashback Off:**_

_**...Duas Semanas Depois...**_

Já era noite quando o avião pousou no aeroporto de Nova York.

Becca e Stella pegaram um taxi e seguiram para um hotel que Stella havia reservado, já que ela não podia voltar para seu apartamento que vivia com seu marido, não avisou a ele que estava chegando.

Durante o trajeto Becca não tirava os olhos da janela do taxi, estava admirada com o tamanho da cidade e a quantidade de luzes que a cercavam!

Stella sorriu para a garota, Sentia falta de Nova York!

**STELLA: **Bem-vinda a minha casa Becca! – Ambas sorriram.

**Comentários?**


End file.
